Teen Titans Bad Boy
by Errant Wrath
Summary: Sort of a Songfic.Takes place after Trouble in Tokyo as if Robin never came to his resolution that he and Star could be anything more than team mates. The kiss in Tokyo never took place.Parings: RobxStarxRedX, BbxRae
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: ** I do not own the teen titans. They are the products of the imaginative people involved with the following Corps. : Dc Comics, The Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network of which I have no affiliation. Also I do not own Bad Boy by Cascada which I have used a portion of in this first chapter. I will be using it again I believe as the story progresses. And yes I know I used very little of the song but this is a far as this first part got. Thank you all and please review.

**Teen Titans**

**Bad Boy **

**Chapter One**

"_Remember the feelings; remember the day  
my stone heart was breaking_

_My Love Runaway"_

Starfire looked back on the events that took place in Tokyo sadly. The poor princess had suffered greatly that day when Robin had rejected her. His cold words still wrung in her ears. _  
_

"_This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell"_

Starfire had never felt more hurt as when her love had turned his back on her. Her, Robin had done the unthinkable he had hurt her. And from that moment on she knew things would never be the same but still she had clung to the small hope that her feelings would not go unwarranted. She would wait for him she had told proclaimed, but now the princess feared she could wait no longer for her prince. She was tired of wanting and waiting for things to change. After all how long was too long?

She'd lived on earth for many years now and longed to experience everything her new planet had to offer, especially love. Okay its not like love hadn't existed on her home planet but she herself had never experienced it first hand (at least not this kind of love) until she thought she'd escaped one cruel fate and destiny had brought her to another. The princess smiled at the bitter-sweet memory of the kiss she'd bestowed on the black haired boy and the spark she'd unexpectedly felt, when their lips had touched and she'd acquired the knowledge of this planets strange language from that moment on she had known what she had wanted.

Now however things were different. The princess couldn't place how, she just knew in her heart that she could not wait forever and though her heart belonged to Robin she knew that the exertion of loving a man who wouldn't let himself love her was just too much for her to bare so, she had come here today to do the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She had come to tell the man she loved good bye.

Timidly the girl knocked on Robin's door. She didn't know how she was going to do this. The lump in her throat and the ache in her heart, felt like they were getting larger by every second that passed as she stood in front of that door. She knocked again fearing she would lose her courage.

Finally Robin answered. "Come in"

"_Here goes nothing…_" whispered Star to herself, taking a deep breath and exhaling before opening the evidence room door and stepping inside.

"Ugh Robin… I am sorry to interrupt you I know you how it displeases you for anyone to disrupt your important deliberation periods, but I do believe we need to talk."

"What is it Starfire?" asked Robin shortly never looking up from his desk as he pealed over evidence.

"I-I came because I am no longer capable of ignoring my feelings for you Robin and since you have made it clear that things can never change between us, I think the best way for me to move on is for me to move out."

"What brought this on?" posed the surprised teen, now she had his attention.

"Tokyo, Robin." Answered the princess. "I know you like to pretend that it never happened, but we both know it did. I told you how I felt and you have told me that it can never happen and I don't know how else I am going to move on with my life but to leave you and this part of it behind."

With that said Starfire chewed her lower lip and stood quietly for a moment hoping against hope one last time that Robin would not let her down again.

The boy wonder ran a hand through his slick black hair and sighed heavily before answering. "Well Star if that's how you feel and you're sure it's what you want then you should go. I hate to lose such a valuable team member but as I said if its what you want..." he trailed off.

Star nodded and sighed. "Alright then, well I guess this is goodbye…friend Robin."

The silence that followed the girl's words could have swallowed the entire universe in the minds of the two teens. Robin's heart ached he wanted to scream he wanted to shout. Don't do this! But he couldn't bring himself to jeopardize who he was. He was a hero and heroes' were just that. He had made his choice and he knew all to well the dangers of a relationship in his line of work. He only wished Star could understand... he was brought back to reality by the soft sound of the click of the door that signified Star's leaving.

Star wait! his heart screamed but his body turned and with a heavy sigh he returned to his literal and metaphorical cold hard evidence.

Outside the door Star leaned against the wall and just as she began to sob, Raven happened by.

"Star?" she said startled the red head looked up and wiping her eyes she gave her friend a shaky smile.

"Oh hello friend Raven, I did not hear you approaching."

"What's the matter Starfire?" inquired the empath.

"N-nothing Raven, I am just sad because it is my time to do the moving on with my life. I am leaving the tower...tonight." She informed the other girl.

Raven stood silently with her team mate for a moment before speaking. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

For the second time the alien princess nodded in response to this question even though she wasn't sure what she wanted. She was so conflicted.

"Alright, I'll help you pack." Raven offered not sure what she should do, she knew all about Star's confliction after all she was being practically assaulted by it. But Raven didn't know how else she could help her friend.

"That's alright; if you don't mind I'd like to do it by myself." Star told her and Raven nodded.

"Ugh my friend, I would like to ask one favor of you though" Star added. "Please do not say anything to the others I would like to be the one tell each of them."

Raven nodded. "Of course Star."

* * *

Dinner came all too soon that night for Starfire. She had cried all the while as she used her alien vacuum like suitcase to suck up her belongings. And now, it was time. "Friends I have something important tell you" she announced as she cleared the dinner table.

"What is it Starfire?" asked the credulous changeling cheerfully.

"Please do be patient with me friend Beast Boy; I am going to be getting to that point." She replied and then continued. "I have found an apartment of my own and will be taking up residence there from now on."

All of the team minus the two birds, of course looked at the girl in shock.

"Your leaving? Just like that?!" Cyborg rose.

Dude this is so not cool" protested Beast Boy at the same time.

"Friends, friends I will not be that far a way."

"Will you still be a team member?" posed Beast Boy concerned.

Starfire shook her head. "I am afraid not Beast Boy, I am doing the moving on, I will be putting my time as Teen Titan behind me. I have been offered a job with a modeling company."

"Wow a Model, Congrats girl but I still don't understand why you're leaving us?" queried Cyborg sounding a bit hurt at the end of his sentence while Beast Boy and Raven nodded in consensus. Robin's silence did not go unnoticed by Starfire as she continued.

"I just feel it is time for me to move on friends. I-I have been fighting for this planet for sometime. I would like some time to just enjoy living on it for a while." She lied the others did not know all that had went on in Tokyo and in light of how things had turned out she felt it was best to keep it that way.

"Well Star best of luck to you. If that's really what you want you know we are ganna miss you" Cyborg articulated sweetly in his big brother voice as he gave her a great big hug.

Star smiled bravely and returned his hug with equal force. "Thank you"

Beast Boy was next in line to hug Star goodbye, followed by Raven who had done her best to get by with a half smile and a handshake but inevitably had been unable to sideswipe the alien princesses embrace and lastly came Robin.

Starfire swallowed hard and plastered a fake smile on her face as she leaned in and gave Robin a hug, a hug that lasted just a bit a longer than everyone else's. When she was done she wiped a single tear from her cheek and took a step back from Robin. "Thank you, it has been an honor" and with that said the Tamareneon gave them all one last brave smile and left the tower for as far as anyone of them knew her last time.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I do not own the teen titans. They belong to the good people of DC Comics, Warner Bros, and the Cartoon Network. And also I do not own The Beat of my Heart its Hillary Duffs.

Teen Titans

Bad Boy

Chapter Two

Starfire woke up the next day in her new apartment. She had slept like the dead but somehow she was still tired. It had been a long first night away from home and she missed her friends already, but she had known this was going to take some getting used to. She looked at the clock, it was six in the morning and she had her first shoot scheduled at seven so she figured she better get ready for it. The princess sighed as she stood up from bed and got dressed. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and her hair and as soon as she was sure she was ready she decided to go get breakfast since she still hadn't been shopping and there wasn't anything in the way of food in the house and she knew just the place.

Star smiled when she walked into the familiar diner but the smile slowly faded as realized she would have to eat alone. She ordered eggs over medium with paprika and mustard one of her favorite dishes but even the meal did little to help her spirits. After finishing up she quickly headed to her shoot as not to be late.

At the shoot Star smiled, strutted and posed she was the perfect model and Jim praised her for it. She liked modeling but at the end of the day she once more found herself feeling quite sad to be going home alone. She sighed softly as she left the studio. Looking at her watch she was surprised to see it was nearly eight o'clock but she figured she still had time to go to the grocery store so that was her next stop.

She did her shopping in no time flat. Shopping for one was quite more efficient and went much faster than shopping for five Star noted as she paid for her items and left the store. She walked home, and as she was opening her door she happened to catch a glimpse of her purple wrist watch it was only about ten o'clock but when she got the look lost grip on her grocery bag and it fell spilling its contents.

"Oh phorklemunkys!" she exclaimed as she quickly dropped to her knees to gather her things. As she crawled along the floor a bit to get an orange she was surprised to run into a shoe and she gasped appropriately.

"Sorry Cutie" said a distinctly male voice.

Star looked up and found a young man, not much older than herself she guessed, to be the owner of the voice. She blushed. "Oh, ugh Hello, its alright" she said embarrassed. The stranger graciously offered her a hand up and she blushed once more as she took it. His hands were big and warm and she liked the way they felt in hers. Once more she found herself blushing. "Thank you" she told him looking up at him and for the first time really taking him in. The boy wasn't all that tall but he was extremely attractive. He had dark hair, and creamy white skin absent of any sort of blemishes, and the most stunning blue eyes Starfire had ever laid her own emerald orbs upon.

The boy smiled his perfect smile and Starfire blushed once more.

"So Cutie, what's your name?"

"St- I mean Kory, Kory Anders" she told him. "And yours?" she asked trying to hide how nervous she'd suddenly become.

"Mine's Xavier Maximilian Roger's the Third but friends just call me Xavier or Mad Max" he chuckled and Star giggled.

"Well its very nice to meet you Max" Articulated Kory with a smile.

Max nodded. "Nice to meet you too Cutie, well I gotta motor. I'll ugh, see you around"

Kory nodded as she watched the boy turn and leave. She blushed watching his backside. '_He was cute!_' she thought as she finally unlocked her door and entered the dark apartment. She set her overloaded grocery bag on the kitchen counter and looked to her blinking answering machine. She smiled seeing she had two messages.

Happily she went over to play them. The first one was from Jim, about another shoot on Friday but the second one pleased her more it was surprisingly from Raven.

"Ugh, Starfire it's me Raven I was just wondering how you were doing. You know how to reach me so, give me a call when you can. Thanks." Raven's monotone voice had never sounded so good to the alien girl she excitedly grabbed her telephone to call Raven back.

The phone rang only twice before Beast Boy answered. "Dude you've reached Titans Tower Beast Boy here, what's up?"

"Hello Friend Beast Boy" Star greeted giddily. "I received a call from Friend Raven so I was just returning her call"

"Hey Star" said B.B excitedly. "Hey Everybody its Star!" she heard him announce eagerly to the others. "Hey Star I am ganna put you on speaker okay?"

Star beamed excitedly. "Okay"

Beast Boy put the phone on speaker. And much to Starfire's enjoyment she got to hear all her friend's voices greet her…all but one. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy's voices had all been accounted for.

"Hello Friends" she told them all doing her best to hide her disappointment at not hearing Robin's voice.

"Hey Star" they all said. "How's it going? Do you like your new place?"

"Its going very well, and yes I like my apartment its got a glorious view." Which it did, in fact the had been why she'd chosen the place that and it seemed just the right amount of distance, not too far from her friends but not to close either.

"How are you all?" she asked.

"Dude we're great. We almost caught Red X tonight, just missed him by that much. But boy did that make Robin mad. We're ganna here about it the morning" Beast Boy chortled on.

And Star smiled. "Where did you almost catch him at?" she asked the gang.

"The Docks" answered Raven.

"Yea and he was sporting some fancy tech, he stole this ring and it was way awesome I bet the pay off is ganna be sweet"

"Beast Boy" Raven began lecturing him and the two started bickering.

Star laughed at the familiar sounds. "Sounds like things are pretty much normal"

"That they are" Cyborg chimed in. "But ugh hey Star its almost eleven and Robin wants us up bright and early for tomorrow for an intense training module since we failed to capture Red X tonight so, we'll have to catch you later alright?"

Star frowned disappointed but she understood. "Yes, I understand. Good night Friends" she told them and then all too soon the call had ended and the loneliness began to take over. Star sighed and decided she might as well put away the groceries and turn in herself.

* * *

In the morning much like the morning before Star woke still feeling tired but not as tired as yesterday. She was getting used to her new environment; though she was sad she didn't really have anything to do today her next shoot wasn't till Friday and it was only Wednesday. She had two days of absolutely nothing to do the Tamaraneon sighed but decided not to let it get her down. There was a club she'd seen an ad for that she wanted to check out so, she decided to give Bumble Bee, Kohl, Jinx, Raven and Argent a call to see if any of them could make it to a girls night out.

Kory smiled proud of the calls and plans she made. She was pleased that all of the girls agreed to come out with her tonight providing no big emergencies came up of course. Even Raven with a surprisingly minimal amount of effort on Star's part had agreed. Now all Star had to do was make it to the end of day. She took a hot shower, watched some T.V. ate a late breakfast slash lunch and then around seven she started getting ready to meet the girls.

"_To the beat of my  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart_

_I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out.  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out._

_Been looking around  
I've finally found,  
The rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound.  
It's making a change,_

_The feeling is strange.  
It's coming right back.  
Right back in my range.  
Not worried about anything else,  
I'm waking up" _

At last it was nearly eight. And she was outside the club waiting for the other girls with Bumble Bee aka Karen Beacher who was out of uniform

"Karen I am so happy to be going out tonight. I really wanted to go out. I felt like I needed to wake up you know?"

Karen nodded and smiled. "Yea I know the feeling"

"Karen, Kory" a familiar monotone voice appeared and both Kory and Karen jumped in spite of themselves they hadn't heard Raven come up behind them.

"Hello Raven" the girls greeted. "Its so glorious that you could come out with tonight friend" said Star and Raven almost smiled in spite of herself it was good to see Star again things just weren't the same around the tower without her. Shortly after Raven joined them so did Argent Kohl, and Jinx with all the girls now accounted for they made their way into the packed club.

Kory looked around at the bright lights, the alive crowd and the feeling of sound and knew right away that this was just what she needed.

"_To the beat of my  
To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my heart._

_Chorus:__  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,_

_I'm up from my down.  
I turn it around.  
I'm making it back,  
I'm not gonna drown.  
I'm taking a stance.  
I won't miss a chance.  
I want you to see  
I'm not scared to dance."_

She was ready to be alive with the crowd, she was ready to get lost in the rhythm and more than anything she couldn't wait to get on the dance floor and prove she wasn't afraid. It was a metaphor for her life right now and at that moment she knew everything was changing and turning around but she wasn't afraid because the beat of her heart couldn't steer her wrong and Star made a promise to herself right then and there to let her heart be her guide.

"_The way that you feel  
Could never be real.  
I want you to know I finished the deal.  
So I'm sayin to you  
I'll always be true.  
To the rhythm inside…,"_

Freely the girl danced around getting caught up in the music she accidently bumped into someone, someone who turned out to be familiar…

* * *

Author's Note: any idea's who she could have run into? Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans; they belong to the creative people at Dc Comics, WB, and the CN. Oh, yea and I don't own Dance Floor Anthem either it belongs to Good Charlotte.

**Teen Titans**

**Bad Boy **

**Chapter 3**

"We seem to just keep running into each other don't we Cutie" shouted a familiar male voice over the music.

"_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted" _

"Max!" exclaimed Kory pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are Cutie. Dancing." He informed her with a grin moving in closer. Kory smiled as she closed the remaining distance and soon the two were moving in time together to the music.

_  
"She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she's looking for"_

Kory smiled and giving Karen a wink, who was close by. She put a hand on Xavier's shoulder. Kory had a great body and was confident and it showed as she made eye contact with Max and moved in as close as she could to the boy.

Karen smiled glad to see her friend enjoying herself. She found Kohl, Jinx and Raven at a nearby table and pointed Kory out to them. "So, ladies are we just ganna sit here all night or are we ganna follow our girls example there and live a little?" asked Karen.

Kohl and Jinx laughed, smiled and stood up. "You know we are."

"Raven?" Invited Karen, her brow raised elegantly, while the other two girls stood along side her staring at the gothic girl.

"I am good. I don't dance." Replied the mage simply.

"Aw C'mon Raven" pleaded Jinx tugging the other girl up from where she sat and dragging her onto the dance floor.

"Dancing's easy, you just move to the music, see like this" said Jinx, who'd ushered Kohl and Karen in for her example.

Raven rolled her eyes but made a little effort in hopes if she did so the other girls might let her sit back down. Unfortunately for her before that could happen she was surprised by a tap on her right shoulder. She turned around and found herself taken aback. A tall, dark haired boy with bangs that slightly covered his soft brown eyes had been the one to do the tapping.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" he asked briefly looking her in the eye before dropping his gaze to the floor.

Raven fought the urge to blush but before she could gently let the boy down. Jinx elbowed her. "N-Sure, why not" she answered and the boy looked back up at her and smiled as he blushed and bravely put his arm around her waist to lead her off.

When the boy wasn't looking at her face anymore quickly Rae looked back at Jinx with disdain. Jinx simply snickered and waved to the sorceress as she danced. And soon found a partner of her own….

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Did she say when she'd be back? Did she forget Red X is still at large and we're one team member short these days she knows we can't have her slacking…." Robin was saying to Cyborg.

"

"Rob man, this is Raven were talking about since when would she ever slack on her duties as a Titan and besides man, we both know that Rae's not really who your concerned about here."

"_He doesn't want her out there and alone  
now he knows she's smiling and  
knows she's using it  
now he's loosing it"_

"Of course its Raven I am concerned about Cyborg." Robin defended.

"Man, you might as well stop denying it. We both know too damn well who it is that you're really worried about being out tonight so you might as well admit it and start being real with me." Argued the half metal teen.

Robin sighed. "alright, fine. So what if I am worried about Ko-I mean Starfire. She did used to be a team mate-"

Cyborg interrupted. "Ughem, I said for you to be real with me man, we all know you wanted her to be more than that."

Robin made a face and gave Cyborg a side long glance still not wanting to reveal his true feelings.

"Rob man, if you don't start being honest with me I am leavin' right now and you can sit here and complain to yourself." Cyborg threatened.

The dark haired boy sighed once more defeated and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, Cy, alright you win. So, I loved her. So what?"

"Did you tell her?"

"No"

"And why not you had to know she was crazy about you!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Because isn't it obvious? Nothing could ever come of it, we're heroes."

Cyborg looked at Robin confused. "Man I don't see the problem, so you've got a demanding life style. Who doesn't? You just got to take things as they come. Nothing worth having in life is without its trails and tribulations."

Robin sighed heavily. _'Why didn't anyone understand?' _"Its not that simple Cyborg."

"Nothing ever is man, you just got to make a decision. Can you live without her?"

Robin shook his head. "Cyborg we can't be together and that's where the story tragically ends."

Cyborg shook his head. "Alright, man if that's how you want to see it"

"Cyborg that isn't how I want to see it, this is how it has to be."

Once more Cyborg shook his head. "Robin if you want my advice stop listening to that negative voice inside your head and go make things right with Star before it's too late and you've lost her for good."

"Cyborg you just don't get it."

"Oh, I think I do Robin. I think I do." And with that said Cyborg stood up and left his leader alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Kory giggled furiously. "Max you really are just so funny, how I wish you could meet my friend B-I mean Garfield. You two would really hit it off. "

Xavier smiled. "Well, maybe I could. Does your friend Garfield have a girlfriend maybe the four us could go out sometime?"

Kory shook her head. "I am afraid he does not." The girl answered disappointed.

"Well how about this? I may know someone. What do you say Cutie? Is it a date?"

Kory chewed her lower lip, thinking this over to herself. "Well…. I'd have to check with my friend first but I'd love to go out sometime." She agreed.

"Great" said Xavier with a smile. "Why don't we exchange numbers and I'll give you a call sometime this week so, we can confirm our plans?"

Kory nodded. "That sounds perfect" she told him as she riffled through her purse for a pen. "Oh, but we do not have any paper"

Xavier smiled again. "Here hold out your hand" he said and Kory did as instructed. "May I borrow your pen?" he asked. Kory nodded and handed the writing utensil over. Xavier took the pen and wrote his number on her hand, as he did so Kory giggled.

"It tickles." She told him smiling wide.

"Your turn" he said handing her back her pen and she repeated the process.

"There now all set. I am sorry to leave you Cutie but I've got to be going. Places to go, people to meet you know the drill."

Kory nodded and blushed with surprise when Xavier leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Later Cutie" he whispered lightly in her ear and then just like that he gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Teen Titans or any of the songs used within this story. It is strictly fanfiction.

**Teen Titans-**

**Bad Boy **

**Chapter 4 **

The remainder of Starfire's night after Xavier's departure consisted of many "Ewws and Awws" from her own personal peanut gallery well, all except for of course stoic Raven who mostly just nodded and kept an eye out for her own secret admirer so she could make herself scarce if need be she didn't want to be drug off again by Kyle. Yes, Kyle it turned out was his name. The mage shuttered.

"Can we please get going?" she asked her eyes darting around the crowded dance floor, like a mouse's might the night sky for fear its death might swoop in and carry it away at any minute.

"Relax, Raven." Jinx told her, "We're here for Kory and when she wants to go will go." And Karen and the others all nodded in agreement.

Kory smiled "It's alright," she told her friends. "I actually am about ready to go anyways, though I may go with Raven back to the tower, I would like to speak with Beast Boy before the night is over."

The girls all smiled. "Yea we know" they told her and all giggled. After saying their goodbyes all the girls went their separate ways, all promising to get together and do this again real soon.

On their way to the tower Starfire couldn't stop beaming. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. "Oh, Raven I am truly excited. I can not wait to speak with Max when he calls to confirm our plans."

Raven nodded flying alongside her easily. "I know you are excited Star, and I hope things go well for you" she told her friend sincerely. Raven didn't know why but she knew Star needed this to go well, so she would hope too that this would turn out alright.

When the two girls returned to the tower the boys were all on the couch. Raven noted that Robin appeared to be fuming over something while Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing that childish monkey related video game. The mage sighed "Well Sta-I mean Kory looks like he's all yours if you can tear him away from his game controller"

Beast Boy's ears perked wondering if Raven was referring to him or to his metal partner but the mystery was soon solved when Star came over to him and cleared her throught. "Ughem, Friend Beast Boy I wish to speak with you"

Beast Boy nodded his eyes never leaving the screen as he bobbed and weaved his controller as he chewed his lip in concentration. Star went on to continue her request tentatively. "I have met the most wonderful person tonight friend and he has asked for my companionship at a meal with him and another of his female friends" Kory paused.

"You mean like a double date?" Beast Boy interjected.

Kory nodded and smiled broadly. "Yes Beast Boy" she answered. "And well, I was wondering if you would be willing to meet his friend."

This made Beast Boy pause the game his eyes grew wide and he gave a leap of enthusiasm. "Sweet! Yea Star I will totally do it." The changeling agreed beaming.

Kory smiled glad he had agreed but then she got a look at Robin's face and her joy dampened just a little. "Well I had better be going" the former Titaness announced giving Raven a look and the mage nodded in somewhat silent understanding after all she could read the heated waves coming off her fellow bird so she walked Kory the door while Beast Boy did his dorky celebratory dance and sang in a sing songy voice "I got a date, I got a date"

Raven rolled her eyes whilst she and her friend made their way to the door. "Good night Raven" Kory pronounced when they reached the door and the violet haired half demon nodded.

"I will see you again soon, Star" and with that said the Tameraneon made her leave as Raven closed the door behind her.

* * *

Two days passed rather slowly for Kory as she went about her daily routine. Sadly she hadn't heard anything from Max since that night at the club and she was beginning to doubt she would hear from him. At last though something better happened the evening of the second day she was coming home from the grocery store when she ran into him as she was having trouble getting her key in the door since her bags were so full so in a gentlemanly manner Max had stopped to help her on his way up to his own apartment. "Let help you with that Cutie" he offered as he took one of her bags.

Kory smiled. "Thank you" she told him at last managing to get the key in the lock. "Would you like to come in?" she offered daringly. And much to Kory's delight he agreed.

"I'd love to" he replied and she moved out of the way so he could follow her in. Kory was so happy.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked while she bustled around her kitchen and Max glanced around the living room of her tiny apartment.

Max shook his head. "Thank you really Angel that would be lovely." He told her and Star's smile widened as she poured him some grape Kool-aid from a pitcher in her refrigerator. Max took the beverage when Kory handed it to him with a silent nod of gratitude and Kory tried not to blush as she watched him take a drink. Her guest smiled at her as he set the cup on the counter he was leaning on while Kory kept herself busy putting away the groceries and made small talk with him.

"So, have you been busy lately?" Kory asked from within the refrigerator where she was putting away the Orange Juice.

"Sort of, its been kind of an extreme couple of days, Cutie but if you don't mind me being frank I would like to pick up where we left off at the club a couple of nights ago. Are you busy this Friday say around 7?" he asked her. Kory was so excited she thought she might swell up and float away before she could answer.

"No, no I am not busy that night at all." She told him doing her best not to sound overly excited.

"Well then, it's a date, yes?" he inquired and while Kory nodded a little too vigorously and Max chuckled. "Well then that's great. I will you up then" he told the girl with a wink before casually pulling up his arm and looking at his wrist watch. "Well I better be going Angel face I have a meeting with a potential business client "he informed her. "But thank you for the juice and I am sorry I have to rush off." He added as he started toward the door.

Kory nodded in understanding. "Its quite alright Max, go ahead. I wouldn't want you to be late and thank you for…." The girl blushed and trailed off while Max chuckled lightly.

"Its no problem" he told her and then he leaned and for the second time he leaned in and gave Kory a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving. Kory leaned on the door for a second pleasantly reliving the short kiss before closing her door and humming merrily as she finished putting her groceries away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans if I did it would still be running on Cartoon Network.

Teen Titans –Bad Boy

Chapter Five

Kory was thankful that her morning was to be a busy one otherwise she didn't think she could have handled the anticipation that was bubbling up insider her over her up coming double date. Jim could hardly get her to sit still all that morning to pose for the pictures but he was still happy with the day's results because the girls smile seemed to radiate and glow even more than usual on the camera. He knew this shoot was well worth it.

"You are magnificent; you shine like the very stars in the sky my child" Boasted Jim as he went over the shots.

Kory blushed. "Thank you very much Jim." She replied. "Um, well if there isn't anything else I think I will be going"

"Have a good time tonight, Ma petite" said Jim with a soft knowing smile as he continued looking down at the black and white photos.

And with that Kory hummed as she collected her purse and walked out the door. Down on the street Kory kept humming and smiling making her way to the gym. It was only about two in the afternoon but Kory had a lot of energy to burn and about three hours to kill before she needed to start getting ready for her evening with Max.

* * *

At the tower Beast Boy was just getting up. He yawned and did his "morning stretches" before somewhat groggily making his way down stairs to the kitchen where he made himself a giant bowl of Honey Smacks cereal using the bowl that Star would usually serve popcorn in on the Titans regularly scheduled movie nights.

The green teen smiled as he sat at the quiet counter munching on his very delightful brunch. Once that was out of the way he let out satisfied belch and hoped over the back of the couch to his natural sitting position on it. He triumphantly lifted up the remote and went happily about his usual business flipping channels until he found what he had been searching for, Animal Planet who just so happened to be having an _I was Bitten,_ marathon. And there the teen intended to remain until either there was a dire emergency or it was time for him to start getting ready for his night out with Star, this Max guy and the mystery chick he was being set up with appeared. Life was good thought the changeling as slouched into the couch contentedly.

However unfortunately poor Beast Boy's serenity only lasted a few minutes before….

* * *

Kory looked down at her watch it was only about three o'clock now she still had an hour before she needed to go home and take a shower and get ready for Max's arrival but the time seemed to be passing ever so slowly. Two more laps, three more laps, four more laps, she counted as she ran the track…

* * *

"Robin, I am telling I just don't feel right about it" Beast Boy proclaimed frustrated as he tried very hard to concentrate on his television show.

"Oh, Come on Beast Boy, really it's not a big deal. I am just asking that you..." his leader started to press before Beast Boy interrupted.

"I don't feel comfortable being your spy Robin" Beast Boy said deciding it was time to be frank. He wanted Robin to stop pressing the issue so he could watch T. he really did think it was wrong.

"It is not spying Beast Boy" Robin told him knowing he wasn't being entirely honest with himself anymore than with his team mate. "

"Look Robin, I am not ganna do it, so just get off my back, alright? I mean, I don't even know why you care so much it's not like you…wait a minute you do, don't you? You like Star!" Exclaimed Beast Boy as the lights came on in his little green head.

Robin glared at Beast Boy but there was no sense in denying it anymore since everyone had seemed to have figured out already anyway. "Yes, alright! Are you happy? I admit it. I like St-I mean Kory, Beast Boy now will you help me or not?" Fumed the teen wonder exasperatedly.

Beast Boy just grinned impishly and said. "All you had to do was ask"

* * *

Author's Note: My Apologies for the long awaited update. I know its been to long my hopes is that I will be able to update more frequently than as of late. School, part time job and being in the middle of a stressful moving process are currently on hold for vacation now so with any luck I will have more time on my hands to devote to my fics. Once more I am so sorry and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks,

Errant


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, it belongs to DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network, and NOT to myself.

Teen Titans-Bad Boy

Chapter Six

"Are you sure about this?" Robin asked as he glared at himself in the mirror and adjusted the knot in his red tie so he wasn't so chocked. That was better he thought once more taking his hands and sliding them down his black jacket and white shirt to make sure there were no wrinkles.

Beast Boy grinned. "Trust me, this has got to work. When St- I mean Kory sees you out tonight with this other girl she will totally be jealous." Informed Beast Boy feeling totally sly and completely proud of himself at coming up with the brilliant plan.

"Do you really think she'll buy that you just suddenly fell ill, Beast Boy?" posed Robin nervously.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Totally Dude, you have got to start trusting the Beast man"

Under his mask it was Robin's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, this better work Beast man, or I am ganna have you doing so many push ups tomorrow that you will be lucky if you feel your puny arms again before the turn of the next century."

Beast Boy gulped and Robin chuckled. "Thanks Beast Boy" said Robin suddenly feeling serious he just realized that this was the first time he'd felt himself smile and actually happy since Star had left.

"No Prob, Rob" said Beast Boy who snickered at the unintentional rhyme and Robin rolled his eyes again but he was still smiling. Re-adjusting his mask one final time he turned from the mirror to face Beast Boy.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Ugh, you look great Robin, but you're not planning on wearing that mask, are you?" Inquired Beast Boy.

"I was…" Robin began but seeing the look on Beast Boy's face probably meant he shouldn't. "Why not?" asked Robin.

"I can not believe I have to explain this to you. Because Robin tonight you are going out as Dick Grayson regular guy, not Teen Titan Robin but as yourself. If you want St- I mean Kory you gotta show her that."

Robin hesitated but he nodded as he turned back to face the mirror he said, "Alright" and ever so slowly with a hand that may have been slightly forced to stay steady he lifted that hand to his mask and peeled it back, the teen blinked a few times seeming take something in he said to himself, "I am ready."

* * *

Kory looked at herself in the mirror in her little pink dress and tiny gold heels; she smiled at herself as she moved her hands down the sparkling material making sure for the final time that her dress was wrinkle free. She turned from the mirror and picked up her little pink clutch bag and walked to the living room where Max was waiting for her on her couch.

"You ready beautiful?" he asked smiling at her.

Kory nodded. "Then let's go get the rest of our company for the night, shall we?" he posed extending his arm for her to take gentlemanly as he stood up and the two left the apartment.

Max escorted Kory all the way to the front seat of his car where he continued his usual chivalrous behavior and opened the car door for her. Blushing Kory thanked him and stepped inside graciously.

Max smiled as he closed the passenger side door for her and walked around to the drivers side. He took his own seat and after buckling his safety belt and putting his key in the ignition he gave Kory one more smile before starting the car. Kory smiled back before asking as they began driving down the road. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, first we need to swing by my Mom's I need to… pick something up." Max informed her deliberately being vague and mysterious. Kory took the bait.

"What do you need to pick up?" she asked him trying to not sound as obviously curious as she was.

"That's a surprise" he told her smiling, his eyes never leaving the road as he glided effortlessly around each turn in his little black sports car. "But not to worry beautiful, you won't be in suspense for too long" he told her and true to his word Kory wasn't. No more than three minutes later they were pulling into a large and long driveway up to a most luxurious looking house Kory had ever seen.

"Is this where you grew up?" she asked in awe.

Max nodded.

"It-It's lovely. " Kory stammered as she gazed at the large mansion.

Again Max nodded. "Mom won it in the divorce along with a few other things…" Max winked once again purposely being vague.

Kory smiled; she was beginning to enjoy these cryptic answers they made her tingle with excitement whenever she was with him. He seemed to know that doing this gave him an air of mystery though she wondered if he knew what he was doing. She would almost certainly bet he had to but somehow it just seemed to come off so naturally that it made her wonder just the same, Kory fought back the urge to sigh like those women did in old movies when they'd met the men of their dreams, as the car pulled around to the back of house where again Kory's breath was taken aback by what she saw. There was a runway, an actual runway and a helicopter. As if Kory couldn't be surprised anymore that night this is where Max stopped the car and came around to her door.

"My lady" he said as he opened the door and offered her his arm again. Gratefully she took it and he helped her out of the car and into the waiting helicopter.

It was hard to talk over the roar of the rotors as they spun over head as Kory held onto the frame before stepping in but she just had to know.

"Can you actually fly this thing?" she shouted.

Max gave her wild grin that made Kory's heart skip a beat. "We'll just have to find out, won't we?" he answered gaily and Kory's own smile widened as she pushed herself the rest of the way in the air craft and Max ran around to the other side.

Turning to Kory he smiled that wonderful debonair smile of his as they lifted off the ground and then in an instant he had turned to face the sky. Kory watched him fascinated by how the reflection of the lights on the window of the copter played on his face and made him all the more attractive to her. Kory had to force herself to look away and to give herself an excuse to look back at him, once more she asked him.

"So, why exactly did we need to pick this up?" she asked him.

Max smiled. "We'll my friend doesn't exactly live here in Jump City. She actually lives in Gotham, but it's just the next city over no big deal or anything. We probably could have taken the ferryboat over but this is faster." Informed Max as they flew over the last little bit of water and began to swoop around to the airport as Max whipped out his cell phone. "Now excuse me just a moment, Cutie while I land this thing and call as us a cab."

In literally no time flat, they had landed smooth as butter and a cab was on its way. Kory was impressed so far there could have been no way she could have predicted this evening. She had no idea Max was going to be so…there was no way for her to say it; she could not find the words. Max was just incredible.

* * *

Robin fidgeted nervously _where were they?_ He wondered it was nearly seven thirty and he didn't think Star lived that far from the tower.

"Relax Robin." Beast Boy tried to reassure his not so fearless leader. "Stay cool, they will be here when they get here. In the mean time you couldn't be more ready so, like I said man, just relax."

Robin nodded apprehensively he was still nervous and there was no way Beast Boy was going to be able to calm him down. Robin had never really been on a real date before. Sure, there was that dance with Kate Moth but could he really count that? For one he was blackmailed and for another he didn't even like Kitten. _What was he getting himself into? _He wondered while he fought to control his racing thoughts about Star's whereabouts.

* * *

Kory laughed out loud as Max and his friend told stories from their younger days. It appeared that they had been known each other for a very long time and even though Kory was having a good time she felt a tinge of sadness now as if something wasn't right. _What was the matter with her? Max was perfect. So why now had she begun think of Robin? Why couldn't she just forget him? But as she looked from Max to his friend the closeness the two seemed to share, the familiarity, she wanted that and with no other person had she seemed to share that connection but with Robin, a man who's face she'd never even gazed upon without a mask…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Author's Note: Reviews? _


End file.
